redwood_universefandomcom-20200213-history
DJ
"What I'm doing will secure the future of Red Wood and its people." - Grand Admiral Jack Roberts (Planet Wars Episode 40 - Finale Part 1) DJ is the first artificial intelligence prototype created, in secret, by Red Wood Industries. History DJ's development and existence was kept secret from the majority of RWI and especially from the Galactic Council, due to AI development having been made illegal by the GC. However, Grand Admiral Jack Roberts believed that because RWI was a separate state from the GC, it wasn't bound by that law ,and that AI development should be explored. The result ended in the creation of DJ in the Black Vault facility on Icarus. DJ was created in order to secure the future of RWI and its people along with preventing RWI defeat from any wars to come. The platform used for DJ's' '''core personality was Grand Admiral Jack Roberts. Planet Wars ''DJ was installed aboard the [[RWI Eclipse|RWI Eclipse]] some time before the attack on Epsilon Base. After the Eclipse crashed on the Earth-Like Planet, his data was placed in isolation on the Eclipse ''computer. It was speculated by Jack that several of the messages and signal locations received were given by ''DJ, despite the AI being unable to respond to commands. DJ was later able to come out of isolation on the captured Eclipse computer, thanks to the repairs made by the Shadows forces, and secretly sent a distress signal to any nearby RWI forces along with GA Jack personal identification code to authenticate it. It was later discovered by GA Jack and Captain Venom that the signal, intercepted by the [[RWI Serenity|RWI Serenity]], ''was sent by ''DJ. DJ's existence was later made aware to newly-promoted Grand Admiral Adam Williams by Captain David Stake due to Stake no longer accepting Jack's authority as GA. Once most of the repairs to the Eclipse was made, DJ forced any on-board Shadow forces into retreat, destroyed their fighters and the dock supports, and controlled the Eclipse to escape. It was some time later that DJ returned with the Eclipse to its original crash site and managed to save Jack before the captured helicarrier crashed into the Shadow Carrier. Once the decision was made for the Eclipse and Serenity ''to return to RWI-controlled space, ''DJ was placed into a low-powered state and was left on to monitor any development during their transition, in the event something happened during the cryo-sleep of both ships crew members. Serenity While ordered by GA Jack to only monitor their progress in low-power, DJ felt it was necessary to remain online. It managed the fuel and power systems of both the Eclipse and the Serenity for two months before Commander Marcus Ford awoke prematurely from cryo-sleep. During the time Ford was awake, DJ had to have him assist with a reactor malfunction that was otherwise impossible for him to accomplish alone. DJ also instilled some level of confidence into Ford when he questioned his ability to lead a ship and its crew after Stake's death. Some time afterwards, the Shadow Man managed to track down the Serenity and Eclipse and infiltrate the Serenity's computer system. DJ attempted to block their access but was temporarily suppressed by unknown means while the Shadow Man probed Ford's mind for information. DJ eventually managed to free itself from their grasp and assisted Ford in breaking free from the mind probe. It later awoke and contacted GA Jack from his cryo-sleep shortly after the Shadows left and once Ford lost consciousness. DJ was left in its active state once Ford and Jack returned back to cryo-sleep. Category:Red Wood Industries